


Romance in F Minor

by flamingosarepink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Italy nt, Juventus Turin, M/M, Post Leo leaving to Milan angst, Song fic, With a happy ending of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Gigi is always looking out for Leo.Even when he doesn’t know it.





	Romance in F Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



> To my friend: I hope this makes things at least, a little better.

It’s not like Gigi is upset when he sees Leo and _almost_ doesn’t recognize him on account of the lack of facial hair, it’s that it makes him yearn for a time when they didn’t have to make time to see each other- when they were only at an arms length. Leo looks as clean shaven and nearly as baby faced as he did when they met what feels like ages ago. From across the room from his seat at the bar, he recognizes Leo by his smile when their eyes meet, which is one of closely held nervousness. _New team, new look_ , Leo supposed. 

Gigi just hated that it had to be _that_ look.

The place they meet at is a place they used to frequent often together, an upscale members only bar in some old building with the same Baroque facade that is common throughout Turin. Inside, the atmosphere feels close and intimate what with the hunter green paint adorning the walls, complete with the dark wood crown moulding that has to be so old that Leo has lost count just thinking about it. Through the windows, one can see the brightly lit square complete with a fountain from some lesser known but still moderately famous Renaissance artist, the beauty of it still easily evident even with lights that only come on once night has fallen. When Leo sits down, there’s an open bottle of Pinot Noir with ink fading on the label- it’s probably whatever vintage that Gigi happens to like that he can only get here. Little does Leo know, it’s the one they had that first time they went out together in this very same place although he recognizes it by its taste mid first sip; giving Gigi an adoring look yet clouded with closely held nervousness only with his eyes from over the top of his wine glass.

“You shaved.” Gigi states the obvious, tone firm as he sets his own glass down on the wooden bar top. That only makes the butterfly feeling in Leo’s stomach worse, yet the softness that comes with it keeps the nerves at bay. 

“I needed a change.” Leo says, heaving out a breath he found he’d been holding before he takes another sip, swallowing. “Is it too much?”

Gigi hesitates before he answers. The look Leo has in his eyes is nearly innocent, and it forces a soft, gentle smile to his face which forces him look downwards, nearly towards his feet. There’s a lot of memories attached to this look Leo has, the one he’s decided to bring back. Memories of when Leo first came to Juve, still young enough to have dreams people might have ridiculed him for having. He might not have voiced them, but Gigi could see them just by looking at Leo- noticing them from the way he played with such a bravado. It probably didn’t help that Gigi had had those dreams too once.

“Not at all.” is what ends up coming out, tone tender and almost affectionately soft before he lets some peaceful moments with words going unsaid for a moment. Wine continues to be sipped at, and every so often Gigi looks over at Leo- eyes reflecting from his heart how much he truly loves the other man sitting next to him. The setting they happen to be in happens to be one of the only places -if not the only place- they can be themselves without prying eyes and cameras, without worrying. 

Gigi extends his free hand the short distance to rest on top of Leo’s, laying flat on the countertop as his thumb brushes calm strokes back and forth over Leo’s knuckles. This is something that even given the long time that they’ve been together, Leo never gets used to- this never having to worry about being seen and having it be the deciding factor of your whole being by the public and media in one place that’s become something of a safe haven for the both of you. The patrons of the bar don’t ever recognize them, at least, maybe they pretend not to. The exclusivity of the place paves way to privacy and peace, something Leo craved back in the days when they had to stand close but you know, not too close.

It’s a while -at least, it feels like it is- before either of them speak again but as per usual its Gigi that speaks first.

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” 

Leo smiles behind his glass, raising it the small distance to his lips before he takes a sip, swallowing. It seems like a loaded question, but of course he does. Moments of the past with Gigi aren’t easily forgettable, and Leo knows he’ll remember than as long as he should live. The feeling he recalls is one of being young and in love, and hardly understanding the reason for there having to be distance between them once they walked out the doors back into the vast openness of the world outside. 

“Of course I do,” The way Leo speaks it makes it seem as if the idea he’d ever forget it is the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard in his life, which he might add, it is. “It was during my first month here. Although things weren’t quite as they are now.” The answer is sort but sweet on account of the nostalgia. They’d sat at this same bar counter merely as friends then, not even halfway to lovers yet. 

That line makes Gigi duck his head to hide a smile. _You’re too right about that_ , he thinks. Also on his mind is the fact that he’s close to closing on a house in the hills over looking Milan, something he debated about buying just a little while after Leo left. At this point, distance isn’t something Gigi can stand for. It’s a short distance, but given the length of time they’ve been together and accounting for their ages, Gigi can stand for buying a house to be closer to the man he loves and more. Also on his mind, is the fact that Leo deserves a **_home_** \- not some apartment he has no attachment to and only bought on a whim because he needed to move somewhere fast so he would have somewhere to live. This particular house was perfect from the moment Gigi had the pictures sent over, and he figured that at least if he couldn’t live there all the time with Leo, it could be place with them in mind. A place they could, perhaps, make a home together in the future. 

It would be an obvious thing if the next thing said was a certain three words, words that they’ve spoken to each other many a time whether it be in the fragile privacy of an empty locker room at home at the training ground or the darkness of a hotel room in a different country, or the comfort of Gigi’s huge bed back in Turin. But Gigi settles for raising the back of Leo’s hand to his lips while Leo gazes on with adoring eyes.

\- - - - 

By the time they can see each other again, Gigi has closed on the house and then some. 

This is also for the reason he tells Leo that he will come to see him in Milan. _You came to Turin last time_ , he said on the phone as he watched scenery pass from his seat on the train. _It’s only fair I come to see you this time_. Leo didn’t argue with that, voicing an affectionate word once Gigi mentioned that his train’s arrival time was on schedule and that they would be seeing each other very soon. 

Nowadays, even though its been a short time that feels like its been forever, Leo feels as if his time with Gigi is precious. There’s no telling how long their time together this visit will be whether it be two days or five. Leo drives to the train station and then walks the short distance to were Gigi’s train will arrive. The station is packed with people, living their lives- going to work or going on a trip. In this case, waiting for a lover who is so close and yet so far away. Leo feels almost as if he’s too locked in his own thoughts when Gigi’s train pulls into the station platform. He’s thinking about so many things he probably shouldn’t be given the occasion- how he’s going to make it at a new club, his fears for the future, what if things go wrong… It’s a natural reaction he supposes, something he’s thought about almost everyday since coming to Milan. The feeling of wanting to succeed in an unfamiliar place… to perform to people’s expectations is high. 

The train’s passengers start disembarking, meeting up with the people who came to meet them, and Leo watches briefly before attempting to pick Gigi’s form out of a crowd. He feels something like butterflies in anticipation, a longing to just catch a glimpse of his face. All he wants is to just feel the comfort of seeing the other man’s familiar eyes staring back at him. When Gigi finally does step off the train, a little tired but far from exhausted, the feeling they both get once they catch sight of each other is far from longing. 

It’s pure relief.

Once they reach the car, Gigi asks for the keys. Leo’s eyebrows furrow, handing over the keys easily and walking over to the passenger side while feeling confused as to why Gigi would be driving in a city he’s hardly familiar with. At first, the driving through the city and watching the different buildings pass by is a relaxing sight before it eases seamlessly into the hills overlooking the city and right then Leo suspects he’s up to something. The way he drives the route is seemingly too familiar. Almost the whole drive, Gigi has a soft smile on his face. Small talk is made, about how practices have been going and how Leo’s getting on with new teammates. “As good as I could hope.” He replies, but they both know he means _As good as I could hope, given that I know almost no one- at least, not like at Juve_. Close relationships only benefit the team, and while Leo isn’t trying to be negative about his opportunity to continue to play in the country he loves there’s something about being such close friends with your teammates that it leaves the fans wondering how you did it when you make something out of nothing on the field. 

_How did they do that?_ They wonder. _How did they make something out of nothing? How did he pass the ball and just KNOW his teammate was going to be on the other end of the pass?_ Leo will manage. His friends back at Juve know that, Gigi knows that… and deep down Leo knows he will too.

“What is this?” Leo isn’t even out of the car yet. Gigi barely has turned off the engine, sitting in the driver’s seat next to Leo with a grin that bears his feelings like an open book- part loving, part accomplished, part sadness. Even from his seat in the car Leo is stunned by this house- a Villa nearly, yet too small to be considered palacial. It’s a proper home, at least it could be, never mind the fact that it is worlds away from Leo’s apartment in the hustle and bustle, in the heart of Milan where sounds of traffic and his own thoughts keep him awake some nights.

“A place that was chosen with you in mind,” They’re standing on the front steps now barely, Leo’s eyes looking all around him as he takes this all in with closely guarded excitement. Gigi’s voice indicates he’s holding back a soft laugh, even though there’s a wistful tone hiding under it. Leo knows what he means to say. _It could be our home, a place where we live together, if I could be here like I want to be._

It’s a compromise neither of them entertained the idea of ever having to make, yet its one life threw at them. However, Gigi is always looking out for Leo. 

Even when he doesn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat conversation about Leo having shaved, and also furthermore (loosely) by Tchaikovsky's Romance in F Minor, which is one of my absolutely favorite pieces in the Romantic era genre, perhaps in all of Classical music. It seemed oddly appropriate for this fic- given the beautiful moments and on the flip side, sad moments.


End file.
